Paula (Comic Series)
Paula is''' 'a character first encountered in Issue 72 of Image Comics' ''The Walking Dead. ''She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Paula is the wife of Nicholas and mother of Mikey. After the two-year time skip, Paula joins The Militia revolt against the Whisperers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Paula's life before or as the outbreak began, apart from that she has a husband, Nicholas, and a son, Mikey. It's possible that she lived in or near Alexandria before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Location Unknown It is unknown where Paula and her family were after the first days of the outbreak. However, Paula reveals that Nicholas was the one who escorted the family to Alexandria. Life Among Them Paula is first seen at the dinner party gossiping with Olivia, Michonne and Barbara. We Find Ourselves In Issue 85, she's possibly seen next to Nicholas. In Issue 99, Paula was seen again at Gabriel's church with her husband, Nicholas, and son, Mikey. Paula, Nicholas, and Mikey were at Abraham's funeral. March To War After the skirmish with The Saviors outside the safe-zone, Paula is seen with her son and injured husband. The following day, her family listens to Rick's plea before the battle. All Out War - Part Two After the destruction of Alexandria, Paula and her family retreated to the Hilltop. Eventually, Nicholas is wounded by a Savior with an infected machete. She sits beside him on his death bed and assures him that she and Mikey will be fine, and they have survived for so long because of him. A New Beginning Paula is seen in the main hall, waiting for Rick. She tells him the great condition in which the tree orchard is in. Call To Arms Paula is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. She does well while Vincent almost dies. She returns back to Alexandria, Mikey greets her and says he is so proud of her, most likely for stepping up and joining the army. A Certain Doom Paula assists in thinning out the Whisperers' horde from behind the gates until the frontmost walkers push it down. As the other Alexandrians flee, a group of walkers close in on Paula and Rick. Paula gets devoured, while Rick narrowly escapes death. She asks Rick to find Mikey and keep him safe just before being completely overwhelmed and killed. Death ;Killed By *Beta ''(Caused) In order to end the war against the communities, Beta unleashes a massive horde of a thousand walkers on a course towards Alexandria. *Zombies When the walkers brake into Alexandria, Paula gets overwhelmed and devoured, but not before telling Rick to find Mikey and keep him safe. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paula has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Nicholas Paula and Nicholas are married, with a child. Even though they love each other deeply, they are hardly seen together, and Paula is only seen on few occasions. In Issue 90, Nicholas confronts Rick and thanks him for not saving his family, Nicholas states he went home, saw his family and tells Rick he loves them deeply. The only confirmed time the two are seen together is at Abraham's funeral in Issue 99 with their child, Mikey, between them. Mikey Mikey is Paula's son. The two never interact through basic dialogue, but, it is believed that they have a basic mother/son relationship. Mikey deeply mourned the loss of his mother, and was heavily depressed for a time after she died. Appearances Trivia *Paula is one of the original residents of Alexandria. *Paula is the last Alexandria resident to die on-panel in the comic series. **She is also the last named character to be devoured on-panel. ru:Пола (комикс) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics Category:Deceased Category:The Militia Category:Widowed